Muscular Eyebrows
by Cat Streaked By Rain
Summary: Dabble. Renji and Ichigo binge on sake while the rest of the Kurosaki family is out. An interesting question is asked leading to...things. No ownie Bleach. Light Yaoi!


Author's Note: Okay, so I was sitting in a Burger King (Burger Wang to family and friends) without an internet connection and I thought of something weird. This is what results when I get boreded out of my mind.

EYEBROWEYEBROWEYEBROW

"Hey Ichi," Renji slurred as he set down his empty sake cup. The two were sitting and drinking in Ichigo's room. The rest of the Kurosaki family was out watching some movie about aliens taking over some kid's bedroom or something. It hadn't looked that good to either male so they voted to stay behind and raid Isshin's liquor stash.

"What Renji," the other male replied, an amused smile on his lips since his cup was nearly full. Ichigo was only on his first cup while Renji had drank through at least 3 already. It was hilarious seeing the older man nearing a drunken state and he wanted to stay as sober as he could to enjoy this.

"I wonder…" The red haired individual paused, as if thinking over his next words, "I wonder if ya can get muscular eyebrows." As soon as he said this, he started to lift his tattooed eyebrows up and down. Like when a person expresses surprise at a situation. He alternated eyebrows, his tongue poking out in concentration.

Ichigo felt his own eyebrows inch upwards in shock and disbelief. What kind of question is that? The Abarai must have been drunker than he thought to ask such a random and weird question. "….I really don't know. Can't say I've ever tried." And watching Renji was interesting enough. The other's chocolate cherry eyes were titled upwards in an effort to watch his own eyebrow's progress.

Still moving his eyebrows, he kept at it for another ten minutes at least then he reached up a finger to trace over the inked patches of skin. "Don't feel like it worked…" He pouted, sighing and stretched his arm out to grab a hold of the bottle of sake. Pouring another cup for himself, Renji downed about a third of it in one go.

Ichigo sighed and smiled. How odd he was when under the influence. Lifting his hand, he moved a finger tip over one tattooed eyebrow and grinned. "I think they are more muscular."

The other male's face brightened when he heard this. "Really?" A huge grin curved his lips as he licked them.

Ichigo nodded and went to pulled his hand away but Renji caught it by the wrist. The red head brought the digit to his mouth and began to suck on it. Face beginning to go red from his neck all the way up to roots of his orange hair, his mouth dropped open in astonishment. "R-renji?!"

"Hmmm?" The Zabimaru possessor hummed around the finger he was sucking on.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Ichigo tried to keep his voice steady but it held a tremor of pleasure in it.

"What I feel like," he shrugged, releasing the now slicked finger and extended his arms to pull the slighter frame into his lap. Renji began to nuzzled the side of Ichigo's neck, licking the fluttering pulse.

"R-renji..!" The orange haired teen keened, arching into the touches, panting. His own cup was now empty, he had drained it's contents during their conversation. Ichigo wasn't a drinker so he didn't have any tolerance for the substance. Winding his arms around a tattooed neck, his head tilted to the side so the other male had better access.

"Seems ya like this." Renji stated, practically giggling into the skin. Continuing his ministrations for a few more moments before he stopped.

Noticing that the other had gone still, Ichigo shifted around and frowned. Untangling himself from Renji, he found that his friend had conked out from all the alcohol. Sweat dropping, he sighed and lugged the limp body into his bed and cleaned up the evidence of their drinking binge. The bottle of sake was nearly half empty but he doubted his father would notice. Isshin was already half drunk when he made it to the sake anyway. That done, the teen went back upstairs and crawled into his bed next to Renji. The lieutenant slipped his arm around Ichigo and pulled him close, snuggling with him. Ichigo grinned sleepily and drifted into unconsciousness.


End file.
